Various speech processing strategies have been developed for processing sound signals for use in stimulating auditory prostheses, such as cochlear prostheses and hearing aids. Such strategies focus on particular aspects of speech, such as formants. Other strategies rely on more general channelization and amplitude related selection, such as the Spectral Maxima Sound Processor (SMSP), strategy which is described in greater detail in Australian Patent No. 657959 by the present applicant, the contents of which are incorporated herein by cross reference.
A recurring difficulty with all such sound processing systems is the provision of adequate information to the user to enable optimal perception of speech in the sound stimulus.